


Deleted Scene: Barry Apologizes to Caitlin (1x08)

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Gen, SnowBarry - Freeform, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deleted Scene: Barry Apologizes to Caitlin (1x08)

Caitlin wasn’t sure why she ended up there—the last place she talked to Ronnie. Her feet carried her to that spot without her doing, as they often did, and before she knew it she was sitting with her back against the wall, eyes closed.

She had only been to that spot a few times since—it hurt and felt good, being there. Like Ronnie was right there with her and dying all over again. It was painful, but it was as close to him as she seemed to get most days.

"Caitlin?" A voice called tentatively, and she opened her eyes slowly with the sudden realization she had dozed off. Barry stared down at her sheepishly, before planting himself next to her.

"I’ve been looking for you," he said simply, and she looked down at her hands, "I wanted to talk about—"

"Don’t worry about it," she excused instantly, going to stand up, "Look, I should—"

Barry grabbed her arm, urging her back down next to him. 

"I shouldn’t have said that about Ronnie—it wasn’t my place," Barry said, and she collected herself a moment, before meeting his gaze.

"Do you know what Ronnie used to always tell me?" She laughed humorlessly at the memory, “‘Caitlin, you need to take more risks. Live a little!’"

"He loved that kind of stuff—saving the day. Helping people. He was a lot like you, in that aspect," Caitlin noticed. She allowed herself to remember a moment, a soft smile filling her face, before she tuned back to Barry.

"I guess that’s why it worries me so much—how much you act like him. He tried to be a hero—he went in alone. And in the end it it got him killed," Caitlin said simply.

"I’m not Ronnie," Barry said, more lightly this time, "I can take care of myself."

"You think that now, but you can’t be cocky. You can’t think that you can do everything alone—you’re not alone,” Caitlin said, finally meeting his gaze full on, “You don’t have to go in alone. Ronnie thought he did and..I can’t… Barry, I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

Her words settled over them a long moment, her sincerity heightening their senses.

She watched Barry’s face change at her desperation, an understanding filling him at the grief.

"I’m sorry," He apologized again, but this time she could see just how much he understood what she meant. He was sorry he had reminded her of how much it hurt to lose Ronnie—how scary it was to think about losing Barry like that.

In that moment, Caitlin felt something change between them, just slightly, as Barry sat next to her in an easy silence, his warm body comforting next to hers. Because Caitlin realized just how much it would hurt her if Barry was taken from her—Barry’s mission had given her purpose after losing Ronnie and her job: what would be there to lift her back up if all that was wiped from her as well?


End file.
